


Falling in Reverse (oh how lovely my monsters are)

by Masterofceremonies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofceremonies/pseuds/Masterofceremonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iago is broken by a man he thought was his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Reverse (oh how lovely my monsters are)

Iago’s skin was on fire. He expected to be covered in bruises, scorch marks, bleeding from every cut that he felt laced across his back. He didn’t scream, he didn’t struggle, he just lay there, staring at the shirt and pants thrown across the room in the eager lead up to what he thought was a game.  
  
_~~You’re my favorite. I’ll see you again soon.~~_  
  
His focus was ripped from his clothing and back to the large, warm hands roving his body. He noticed the clean fingernails, the warmth radiating from the palms, and how his body so readily respond to touches that felt like shattered glass. Something was breaking inside of him. The shadow above him, claiming to be his friend was causing it.  
~~~~_  
~~This will be out little secret. You wouldn’t want to get in trouble.~~_  
  
The feeling of being split in two was something that Iago, in his own morbidity, had imagined. He always figured it would have started with the head, an axe or a sword or a large tree cleaving your body into two neat sides. This pain, this splitting sensation, was not one that started in his skull. He remembered dully the smiles, the pats, the touches, everything that led to this moment.  
  
~~_Such a good boy. **Papa’s** good boy._~~  
  
The nicest bed he had ever been in and it was stained, with blood and with memory. He could still taste the chocolate that had been offered as a prize, a bribe if he showed his friend how adult he was. It was laughable. 8 years old, and his life was already over.  
  
_~~I’d like to share something with you… if you’d like?~~_  
  
The worst part was when the pain became muddled. No longer trying to choke back tears, but moans. It was more scarring then anything else, the fact that he ended up feeling like he deserved it, like **_Papa_ ** knew best. Like his real father hadn’t loved him enough so this man had to love him too much to make up for lost time.  
  
_~~Aren’t you a handsome boy? And so clever.~~_  
  
A hand pressing steadily over his heart, holding him into the mattress until the monster had it’s fill. When it was released, the pressure in Iago’s chest didn’t fade. He refused to look at himself, dressing quickly and running off with a laugh and a threat ringing in his ears. It wasn’t until days later, at night, when no one in the world could see him, that he peeled back his clothes to see how deformed he had become.  
~~~~_  
~~It’s very nice to meet you. What’s your name?~~_  
  
Nothing. Not a single mark. The bruises had faded, no cuts remained, none had scarred, and no blood at all, not even where he had been ripped into. Iago turned this way and that, not willing to believe that he came out unscathed. The feeling of fiberglass in his blood and sandpaper wrapped around his bones, the thorns digging into his eyelids, the knives stabbing at his skull, all of that was real, it had to be. He pressed his small hand onto his chest, over his heart, where he could still feel the crushing weight of the monster’s claws.  
  
_~~My name is Mason. But if you want, you can call me Papa.~~_  
  
No marks. None. **_Fine then._** Iago stared at his reflection with hatred, and resolution, harsh tears that would be the last he allowed to fall turning his vision blurry. __**I’ll make my own.**


End file.
